Left Behind
by Cuwaert Den Duvel
Summary: Corey is a boy with a rather... bad home situation, learning to hate what he loves. Pokemon. But when he refuses to kill a combusken, he is changed into a pokemon himself. But if it's a curse or a blessing, he needs to make out for himself.
1. Chapter 1

My mom always told me that I have to make my own choices in live . That nobody can tell how I have to be. That I have to live my life like I want it. My mom always liked to give me live lessons. At the time I never thought that one day they would become useful. Of course ,you don't know what you got until its gone. And you can take that literally , because when I was eight years old my mom passed away. I can't remember that moment so good anymore .

My dad always tells me that I was crying like a baby but I never admit it. That's a pleasure I don't want to give him. After my mom past away my dad started to reeducate me. The first thing he did was destroying all my mom her belongings and other stuff. Then he started to remove all her pictures from the wall. But the worst he did was to relies my growlithle and to dump him a few miles away.

I cried, screamed and begged my father to not let him go but the only thing I got was a smirk and a blow to my head. My dad never liked pokemon. That's another reason why I don't understand why he married mom. She was someone who would give her life for her pokemon. Just another reason why I loved her. But now she wasn't here anymore my dad wanted everything that remembered him of her , out of his live.

No more lazy Sunday .No more joking about who would be first in a race to the mall. No more help with my homework . And no pokemon. After my mom died my dad send me to a special school. I don't know how he found that miserable place and I don't think I want to know. This school had a really strict ''no pokemon" policy. From the first day I was there I hated it. Everyone who was there held a grudge against pokemon in one way are another.

The lessons where nothing more than a lame excuse to give us anti pokemon thoughts. Not that it was necessary ,everyone already hated them furiously, but the teachers just liked to make it worse. A horrible seven years I lived in this horrible place until the teachers told us that we had to do one more test before we could graduate (what was strange because I was only fifteen). That day would become a really special day because it was going to be my last day at the school. But I goanna start to tell my story a day prior to the test. A day prior to the normal tests I mean. For me, it would begin earlier thanks to an unpleasant surprise. I was walking with Saline.

The only other person on this school that not held a grudge against everything that you could probably link to pokemons. I met her at my second week and she was the only person where I could talk to. She didn't hate pokemon . But she didn't really like them either. In the beginning she liked them but at her third year she was attacked by a totodile. I couldn't blame the pokemon. Kyle and his stupid gang had tortured the poor thing until it was totally crazy. In pure rage, the pokemon succeeded to escape from Kyle but when he saw another human he attacked her. This person happened to be Saline. After this incident the totodile was executed( they told everyone this was just another reason why you had to hate pokemon) and Saline never would be the same. She still didn't hate pokemon , but she wasn't so eager anymore to proof that they were just innocent beings just as good as humans( in my opinion even better).

The day prior to the test was stressful. The test would be different for every student. Just as every other day from the past seven years, I started my day , cursing that I was still at that horrible place. Sometimes I thought Arceus really happened to hate me. But after my daily portion depressed thoughts I left the campus and went heading towards my 'school'. The school and the campus were surrounded by a gigantic forest. It was impossible to get away. Nobody knew how all the necessary supplies for a school would enter this horrible place . Just as any other day , Saline was waiting for me at the school gate. "Hey Cor (my name is Corey but Saline likes to call me Cor) . I looked up and saw right in Saline's beautiful eyes. I made a mental note that ,when I would turn eighteen, I would ask her to become my best friend. Actually , I hoped for something more than just be friends but, as long I would be here there was nothing I could do to make a nice foundation for a relationship . But there was nothing to make me stop hoping. She really was the nicest person I ever met. She had brown hair but she liked to paint it in all the colors of the rainbow. Mostly green or blue. She had deep blue eyes and a really nice figure.

The only thing I didn't liked was the fact that she always wore black clothes. She was a little bit gothic. Today she wore a black t shirt from the group "cradle of filth". "Hey Saline." I said. I smiled at her. We headed to the school. It was a large red building in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by a big forest that went on for a couple of miles. When we went inside, we were greeted with a evil smiling Kyle .

That guy really succeeded in his mission to make every day horrible. Specifically mine. " Would you please go to somewhere else Kyle " I asked. He responded with an evil grin. I knew what would follow. He would beat me up in front of everyone. And I knew that no one would help me. Even the teachers would even try to stop him. The reason was because I totally didn't try to hide the fact that I loved pokemons. And because everyone else did hate them, they didn't liked me . But instead of a beating ,he just give me a letter. "It's from your dad ,scumbag." said Kyle. I glared at him and he walked away. I began reading the letter . It said that my dad had made a test himself specially for me, because he wanted to know if I was ready for whatever he wanted me to become. My stomach turned around.

My dad would probably make a test that was far beyond what I could handle. And that meant I had to face him again. Something I didn't liked. There was no way I could avoid this. But I had to go to my first class. The hole day I was just thinking about the test my dad had made for me. Whit a sick mind like his it could be really everything. At the end of the day the head of the school called me to his office. Another person I never hoped to face. His name was mister Gordany. When I entered his office he looked to my with a hard stare. "Sit down please" he said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. I tied to remember what I could possibly could have done wrong this time. I forced my mind to search for something but it couldn't find anything. I began to calm down. I had done nothing wrong so what could he possibly do? Oh , I was so wrong. "We heard from a couple of teachers and students that you are ruining the lessons in this school." said Gordany."What do you mean ?" I replied immediately. One of Gordanys eyebrows began to climb high on his face. "A couple of teachers said that you where annoying and that you where rude to them by questioning their beliefs in front of the hole class". A chuckled. I was just telling the teachers to stop spreading there ridiculous lessons about "how to avoid a pokemon" and that kind of rubbish. "And your friend Kyle was so brave to give us this".

I wanted to complain about the fact he called Kyle my friend , but I shut up immediately after I saw what he held in his hands. There was a little blue book in his hands, but it was very important to me. It was my dairy. My hart dropped to my stomach. There was no way I could talk myself out of this. If he had read it, he couldn't had miss the parts where I'm making fun of all the teachers and him. But the worst was that he then knew that I was against the hole meaning of this stupid college. " Explain this to me now." If glares could kill I was supposed to be dead by now. His look of hatred couldn't be misunderstood.

"I told your dad about this and that's the reason why he insisted to make a test for you personally." I had nothing more to say. I just decided that it was much more interesting to look at the floor instead of watching at Gordanys hateful glares. "You are a sorry excuse for a student you know that, mister Holdway( my family name) ."I kept staring at the floor. After a long silence, I lifted my head and watched the head of the school. He did a weird hand move to say that I had to leave. "Tomorrow ,you will have to do your test." After I leaved the office I went immediately to the campus.

I saw it began to become dark. My legs started to move faster. My mind was still wining because I didn't tried to get my dairy back, but I was prepared for this kind of things. From the moment I entered my bungalow , I went straight to my room and began to search for my second dairy. This one was more special to me because it was a present from my mom. "Write in this when you feel the need to." Just another awesome thing my mom could say .I was so lost in thought that I didn't realized that Saline was coming inside. " What was that." she asked. "My dairy." I responded. No way I was going to tell her about wat information there was inside the dairy. After a couple seconds of silence she said "Okay then ,but we have to go to sleep now. They goanna check on us to watch if we are really sleeping." "Good idea." I said . I didn't want to talk wright now . The next day I stood up early. This was the day. My last day in the stupid school.

No more pokemon hate. I would be free. Finally, I would be able to do whatever I wanted. I looked at the clock. Five am in the morning. Plenty of time to prepare myself. But a feeling of fear began to climb up to my spine. I had totally no idea what the test would be. I tried to calm myself down. My hand turned on the radio and it started to play my favorite song. Take what the heavens create by dreamtale. An epic song. But even that didn't completely worked. After a lot of thinking of what the test could be, there came a sound from my radio.

"Mister Holdway must come to the gym room, alone. We have to say that he must come immediately." I let out a big sigh. They even controlled the radios of their students. In an instant I jumped to my feet and began to put my clothes on. Before I went to the final test wrote a little letter for Saline to tell her where I was and to excuse myself for being a little bit rude against her by refusing her attempts to talk to me. After twenty minutes I went to gym room. When I entered it , there were several people just standing there around a table of some sort. They were trying to hide the view from me. "Hey Corey." I turned around and looked right in the eyes of the man I hated the most of everything on this freaking planet.

"Hey dad" I tried to spit out hat last word but it only make his grin became even bigger ."Do you still not like me". He tried to looked hurt, but I could see that he enjoyed every second of this. "luckily I have prepared a test that you certainly will enjoy". His grin became wider."It's time that you learn the ways of nature ,my boy. You must understand that the following test will learn you wat to do when you find a pokemon." The people began to take a few steps away of the thing that they were hiding. There , on a big table, lay a combusken. He was strapped to the table and was breading heavily. He looked at me with eyes filled whit fear .It was clear that they hadn't treat him well. I was really chure that they had tortured this poor creature. Next to the pokemon lay something shiny. It was a knife. I looked behind me and saw my dad with a evil grin on his face. "Do it Corey. Kill the pokemon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A destroyed future

This chapter is at the combuskens point of view so don't get to confused with the switched perspective .

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than my own characters and creations( so no pokemon)

"Kill the pokemon." I couldn't believe this. I was still sick from the sleep drugs the grunts had used on me, But I understood what was going to happen. They had taken my from my town a couple of months ago and they had tortured me in the most horrible ways , but this had to be a joke. They wanted to kill me without a purpose. Just for fun.

This was not how I wanted to die. I had so much plans, so much dreams ,so much things I had wanted to do. I looked to the boy that stood next to the table. He looked at me with a pitiful face. He was just standing there and began to stutter.

" Y …y…you have to be kidding dad." The older man behind the boy responded. "Of course not son. Kill the combusken and you have the right to go wherever you want. But if you don't kill him, I shall have to do it and if that's the case, I think I am going to torture that disgusting beast a little more. And you with him."

I couldn't understand human language very well but it was clear that boy was supposed to kill me. He hesitated for a moment and after a couple of seconds he took the knife and lifted it above my head. "I am sorry little one." He said. I could see tears began to form behind his eyes. I started to scream.

This had to stop. I didn't wanted to die. I wanted back to my village. Back to my family. Back to my parents. My fear began to shift to anger. How could this human do something so horrible as killing a creature that couldn't defend himself. This wasn't fair. My anger began to rise and I felted power began to well up. Then, I got an idea.

This was a power just a couple pokemon could master. Nobody knows how it really worked but it wasn't important to me right now. The attack would turn the person , wo would be so unfortunate to be hit, into everything the user of the attack wanted. I began to grin and I looked up to the boy's face.

If I turned him into a pokemon his chance of surviving this encounter would be lesser then zero. This grunts in this room would take care of that. It was really the worst thing I could do to him. With tear filled eyes he looked confused at me why I was grinning. The older man screamed, " Do it Corey. Kill that pathetic beast." It was then that I let go of my power.

A big stream of fire shot out of my mouth right into the boy's face. He began to scream and fell to the ground. From the moment he was down all the other people in the room began heading for the door. Only the older man stayed at his place. I burnt thru my chains and I jumped of the table. What I saw surprised me in every way. The boy was curling on the floor and he was screaming like there was no tomorrow. From out of nowhere his fingers began to shift place and they began to morf until there where only three fingers left With a loud snap and another hard scream, his fingers began to harden and claws began to develop at the end of them. The boy looked at his hands with a shocked expression but he began to scream again. His arms began to harden as well and becoming grey. But just before his elbow , red feathers began to sprout out of his skin. With a gruesome pop and crack noise, he began to grow until he was almost two meters long. The red feathers began to appear on his legs and face and with another crack his face began to more chicken alike. His teeth fell off in a really painful looking way. After another wave of screams of pure pain, his eyes began to change color. His normal blue eyes began to change into yellow eyes , but instead of the typical blue irises, they changed into a blood red color. White feathers began to sprout out of his head until it formed the typical v shaped crest that only could belong to one particular pokemon. A blaziken.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This was impossible. The boy that had tried to kill was just turning into a blaziken right in front of me. Of all the things I thought of he turned into just that one thing I didn't wanted. After another five really painful looking minutes, the transformation was ready. I was just standing there.

Shocked.

The older man was looking if he had seen a ghost. The boy tried to stand up but his muscles didn't responded well enough to let him stand. He just fell to the ground and screamed again. But instead of a normal scream everyone heard a hard "Blaaze!"

Alright, this was just weird. It looked like the transformation not only had changed him into a blaziken, but had also stole his ability to speak. He could only speak the word blaze over and over again. He couldn't speak to anyone , human nor pokemon. I smiled at the whole scene. That boy would never try to harm any pokemon again. It was now my time. In all the confusion I could sneak away. I turned myself around and saw a window.

I didn't knew if we were on a higher level but I had to try. It was the only way. When I jumped to the room I looked back at the boy. He was looking at his father. In his eyes you could see the fear he had. After a couple of minutes, his father turned away from him and began to talk.

"Well well, it looks that you going to be useful at last." He began to smile and gestured to a couple of people that were left in the gym. "Bring this pokebeast to the lab." The boy began to back up until he couldn't go further. He began hyperventilate. The grunts walked to the hysteric blaziken and pushed him to the ground. Even if he wanted to hurt me, I began to feel bad for him.

But I pushed that thought aside. He received what he deserved . That boy wouldn't harm any pokemon anymore. He wouldn't get the chance either. If my memory was right, most of the pokemon in this place would be tortured or put in cages so they could be poked and stabbed by the kids that seem to inhabit this gruesome facility.

He would probably be dead in a year. The boy turned blaziken , began to scream ,but the grunts kicked him in his face and stomach to make him shut up. He began to yelp from pain and fear. The grunts pushed him on his knees in front of the elder man. The man lowered himself until he looked right in the red eyes of the scared blaziken.

" Well Corey, how would you like to see were we use that pokemon we capture for ? " The man began to grin and smacked the blaziken in his face. "I think we will start to test how long you can stand up against a couple of water attacks. The boy/blaziken just began to stumble harder against the grunts that kept him on his knees.

"What's the matter Cor ? You are finally what you always wanted to protect. Now , I will show you what we do with your kind of abominations." The man got up again and turned away from the boy( Apparently his name was Corey).

One of the grunts pulled out a stick and smashed it to the Coreys head. The boy fell to the ground , and he didn't moved anymore .If I hadn't seen his chest going up and down, I would have thought they had killed him . The grunts lifted him up and started to drag him away, but before he went true the door I could see the boy. His eyes were open and he looked at me with a look filled of pure disbelief. I couldn't understand why he was looking like this.

Just a couple of minutes earlier he had tried to kill him and now he looked like he didn't understood why I had protected myself. But I saw something else in his eyes. It was a begging look. He was begging me to save him.

I could only grin at this. Did he really thought that after all this, I would save HIM? But I was interrupted in my thoughts. One of the grunts had turned around and was looking at me. I pushed myself at the window with all my power.

It chattered. I began to fall. But luck was with me this time. Apparently , I was on the first floor. From the moment my feet touched the outside grass, I started to run. Away from that horrible place. Away from the sadistic humans. My victory didn't lasted long. After ten meters of running, my path was interrupted by a couple of humans. Teenagers ,as I could see . The oldest could be around fifteen years old. "Hey look over there Kyle.

A combusken." one of the smaller kids said. The oldest kid turned his head in my direction. A evil grin appeared on his face. "Well guys, who would like to 'play' a little bit with him?" From the moment he said this I knew that this was serious.

I began to start running. I wasn't capable of fighting because I still felt sick because of the drugs that grunts had used to put me on that table. And an old wise pokemon had once said that if you can't win , you have to run for it. What a wise person.

My legs were still a little bit shaky, but this was not the time to complain about my legs. The kids had begun to run after me and judging by their laughter and shouting , they really enjoyed it to chase a poor pokemon like me. I didn't knew how long I was running, but after some time I saw the fence that was made around this facility.

My legs tried to give one last jump to get over the fence. Just as I jumped, something heavy dropped on me. I fell face first to the ground. When I looked up I saw the fence only one inch from my head. I was so close. My head turned around to watch my hunters. The older boy stood next to me with a big smile on his face. But not one of the nice ,caring kind.

No , this was a smile you could only find on people that knew they were going to do something horrible, but that already knew they were going to enjoy every second of it. I looked at the thing he had thrown at me.

It was a thing that people called a bola. It had bonded my legs into a tight grip. I couldn't release myself. But I couldn't get caught again too. Not now I was so close to my freedom. I just began to crawl to the fence.

The older boy had seen my movements but didn't stopped me. Apparently, he taught I couldn't escape with the bola around my feet. Well, he would get a unpleasant surprise. When my paws found the fence I looked over to the older boy.

He just stood there, waiting for his companions. Just then he made a move to his pocket and he took knife. His grin became wider. Then, the other kids stumbled true the bushes and they saw me laying dawn. " What are you going to do now Kyle?" one of the older teens asked.

Kyle looked over to me. "I think I going to begin with a little game. How long would it take me to pull out that little beasts claws? " He began to walk up to me but he hadn't realized that I already had cut a hole in the fence with beak. When he tried to grab me , I pushed myself thru the hole . When I was on the other side of the fence I pushed myself one more time to be out of the older boys reach.

I stared at the boy behind the fence. His grin had disappeared from his face. A hateful look had taken its place. "Don't think you can escape from me useless animal! " he screamed in a voice filled with rage and pure hatred. The other kids just looked at him confused.

Their brains were still processing what just had happened. It looked like it didn't happened a lot that a pokemon escaped their gruesome torture games. I began to smile. He could scream whatever he wanted. I was save now.

I crawled further, ignoring the angry screams of the older teen, and lay down in one of the bushes that were growing just two meters away from the fences. I freed my feet from the bola and I began to run away from the fence. I was having a feeling of total happiness.

I was free. No one could ruin my day anymore. But out of nowhere, a little riolu crossed my path, and I hit him or her right in her chest. We both lay down for a second until the riolu had recovered. It was then that I recognized her .

It was Hygiana. My favorite person in the world. And my love interest. I began to blush when I stood up. She looked at me with a puzzled look. But then it hit her. She looked at me with her beautiful red eyes." K…k…kairo. Is that you?" she asked . I smiled at her ."Yes it is . I am back."

She threw herself in my arms and began to cry. "P….Please. Never leave me again. I was so scared." This left me confused. Normally she wasn't so open and emotional. I looked into her watery eyes and smiled a little bit more.

" I will never leave you Ana( her nickname). Everything is alright now . She smiled at me but she wouldn't stop crying. I hugged her and she hugged back.

I was happier then I was ever before. I couldn't believe there were unhappy people right at that very moment. A little voice in my head said something in the way of" That poor blaziken boy will never be happy again." But I pushed it aside. I was with Anna and I was free. Al the other things didn't mattered anymore .

It's now that I ask to review, because the first chapter was nothing more than backstory and you don't really can review on a backstory can you?

I would like to say that this story will count at least fifteen chapters BUT if I get good suggestions it will be possible to make more of them. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: something strange

This chapter is at the point of view of Corey and the combusken so don't get to confused with the constant switch from perspective .

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than my own characters and creations( so no pokemon)

POV: COREY

My body was shivering. I was stumbling against the iron fists of the grunts. I knew them. It were the people that had to secure the campus. The school said that it was for our own safety but I think it was just a lame excuse for securing no one would try to escape this place.

Anyway, this was not the time to think about such dumb details. My muscles were still weak from the painful attack from that combusken. I still couldn't really see what was going on. My vision was still blurry.

But my wind was working in overdrive. What was going on? What was happening whit me. The grunts had taken me to a room I knew all too well. It was the room where we had to learn about pokemon.

The school called it 'pokemon anatomy lessons' but personally, the name 'ten reasons why humans are superior to pokemon' would be more fitting.

It was a dark and small room with a table in the middle of it. Usually, the teacher would strap a pokemon to the table and began to tell why it was nothing more than a dumb animal and why the best pokemons were the dead ones.

The grunts pushed me to the table and began to strap me to it. I couldn't move an inch. My dad was standing behind them, wearing one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on some ones face.

My vision began to clear and my surroundings were becoming clearer. I looked around ,confused and scared. My dad saw this.

"Haven't you seen what has happened to you?" he asked with a surprised face. I looked over at him. What did he mean by that? I tried to look at my body but the ropes stopped me.

My dad grinned and he gestured to one of the grunts, to take to mirror that stood in the corner of the class. When I looked to the mirror , I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

There ,on a table, lay a full grown blaziken. The pokemon stared back from the mirror with a shocked expression. After some time my brain remembered that I was looking into a mirror.

That would mean that that blaziken was my reflection. That I WAS that blaziken.

I couldn't believe my eyes. How was this possible. I couldn't be a pokemon. My breathing began to speed up. I began to panic.

This was horrible, no , this was the worst thing that could possibly happen to me.

I tried to scream but the only thing that would come out was a loud "BLAAAAZE" . My dad smiled at me when I began to panic.

"Well Corey, its seems like you could be really useful to us . You see, we never had the opportunity to test on something whit the brain of a human.

Maybe you didn't know, but this school is running a test program to find out what the edges are from a pokemon. To find out their weaknesses, their fears, their level of subjection to torture. Are plan is to drive these filthy animals to extinction.

And you will help with that." He said pointing at me.

But I wasn't paying attention to him. I was still panicking over the fact that I was a pokemon. I didn't understand.

Why would that combusken do that to me? He had nothing to win by doing this to me. Except , if he knew that they would try to test me.

But I quickly pushed that thought away . He couldn't know that I would be used as test subject. The question became harder and harder to answer.

Why…Oh God why had he turned me into this . I didn't do something wrong did I? I was going to kill him , yes, but it would be better for both of us.

I would be free and he would be put out of his misery. Now , I was a test subject for torture experiments and the combusken would be probably be captured again.

There was no way he would be able to escape this place .

Even if he escaped the guards, Kyle would find him in no time, and honestly, if Kyle had captured him, I think it would have better for him to just never been born. It was a hard thought , but it was true.

The pain and suffering Kyle and his psycho friends would put him thru were hell compared with the painless death he would have had if I had killed him. But I hadn't , and it actually made me feel better to now that I hadn't killed him.

But it didn't mattered now. We were both going to die , and I hoped it would be quick for both of us. A tear escaped my eyes . One of the grunts saw it.

"Hey look. That beast crying." He started to laugh. Soon , everyone in the room was laughing. Even my dad. I couldn't hold it any longer.

It was official now. I had no one . No one to help me. No one to say that it would be okay.

No one to be my family. Wait, I never had a family. The only one I had were a bunch of sick and crazy persons.

No , the thing I needed was no family. It was something I never had. Even Saline wasn't something like that one thing I never had.

She was more like a person I knew very well. But even she wasn't worth to call herself that one thing I needed so bad.

That one thing I wanted more than anything else on the world right now. It was the best thing you could have. It was a friend.

Another tear escaped my eye. One of the grunts walked over to me with baseball bat. He lifted it .

"Welcome to poke hell , boy." He said with an evil smile. I could only cry.

Then I was hit with the wooden weapon and the world around me turned black.

In my depressed state, I let myself consume by the darkness.

A few months later

Kairo's POV

Three months had passed since I had escaped that so called 'school'. A couple of days after my escape I had evolved.

Finally ,I had reached adulthood. The same day, Hygiana had evolved into a lucario.

And a beautiful one too. At the end of that day I had asked her to be my mate . I had prepared a whole speech to say that I loved her , but she had interrupted me by kissing me right there.

We had made a small home at the edge of the town. The town was a town mostly inhabited by lucarios and blazikens. The houses looked like the ones humans made in the stone age.

A little bit grey, but with a some decoration you could turn it into a beautiful place. Every day since then was a living dream. I had my mate , my home and my live back.

There was nothing in the world I would like more than the live I was living. Sometimes a little voice in my head said that same stupid thing again.

That thing about the boy.

But I couldn't care less. He had tried to kill me and I had punished him. It was just as easy as that.

Just as any other day , Hygiana got up first. She woke me up with her usual way to wake me.

She would sneak up at me and start screaming "HEEEEEELP WATTTEERRRR." Even after so many times it still scared the shit out of me.

"You really like to scare me don't you?" I asked. She giggled a little bit and kissed me on my cheek.

I kissed her back and together we went outside. After a short walk we made it to the entrance of the village.

As always , the old lucario ,Runno, would protect the entrance.

"Hey Runno ." I said happily . Yep, happily. Since my escape, nothing could make me sad anymore. I knew how fast live could make a turn for the worst.

The old lucario smiled back. " Hey Kairo. How are you." Ha asked.

I smiled back but before I could answer Hygiana answered instead. "Good, could you please let us pass please?" She asked with a commanding tone.

I looked at her with a confused face. This was new to me.

Normally, she was the most sweet person I knew. This was the first time I saw her acting commanding to others.

Runno looked at her carefully, and after some thinking he let us pass. When we were out of hearing distance, I confronted her with it.

" Hey Anna. What did Runno do to deserve such a rude tone." I asked her.

She looked over at me. She sighed.

"You haven't heard the rumors don't you ?" she asked. I looked more confused.

Normally if there were rumors, I was the first to know. I had to admit that I liked gossiping behind other people's back. It was rude and not something you would aspect from a boy , but it was one of my guilty pleasures. So this took really by surprise.

"What kind of rumors? " I asked. She looked at me and began to avoid my stare. She begin to watch a tree behind me.

I repeated my question, but this time in the commanding tone she had used to poor Runno a couple of minutes ago. Her head turned back to me and her eyes met my stare again.

She sighed again. But this was not an annoyed sigh like the first one , but a sigh of defeat.

What she was going to tell would be probably really bad news. With a smooth move, she turned around and now , her head was turned to the other side , watching to the forest.

" There have been a couple of explosion in the forest yesterday." She said. I didn't understand why she had do so dramatic about it, but then my brain began to think.

After some moments my brain put her behavior and the explosions together. I gasped.

"Y….Y …You mean that the explosions came from that …that….that facility. She turned back to me and after an awkward silence she nodded. I shook my head.

No, I wouldn't think any more about that place. It was a chapter in the book of my life I would rip out of it, if it was possible. That part of my past was locked up in the back of my head and it was not meant to return.

I snapped out of my thinking and I looked over to her. She had returned her eyes to the ground. I smiled softly. She was so cute when she was ashamed . I hugged her.

She looked confused at me. I looked back.

"Don't worry Anna. I put that behind me a long time ago." I said. But she avoided my eyes again and with another deep sigh she told me a little bit more.

" That's not everything . A lot of pokemon have escaped that place and now , the humans are searching for new test subjects . They are heading to our town. In three days they will find us." My heart skipped a beat. This had to be a joke .

And a really bad one. I just shook my head in disbelief. I had to denial this. I wouldn't think about anymore. Never again, I had promised it to myself.

But one fact was destroying my hopes for this to be a joke. Hygiana never made bad jokes.

"B ..but why. Why do they have to ruin my live again. I did nothing to deserve this. One time wasn't enough, wasn't it. They want to screw up my live again."

My anger began to rise with every word I said.

One question wouldn't go away. Why. Why me. I began to shiver, my anger at his climax.

I turned around and saw a big tree. My brain couldn't think so clear anymore and this stupid tree had to pay for that. It had to pay for my frustrations, for my anger and for the fact that I had to meet the horrible humans again.

With all my power , I smacked my fist into the wood. The tree shattered into a thousand pieces. Flames were dancing from my wrists. But then another thought crept into my head. The village, I had to warn the village.

Without another word I run down the path I and Ana had followed to this place. I had to warn the village. I began to run faster. After some time , my legs started to hurt, but I couldn't care less. I had a mission.

But my thoughts were abruptly interrupted when I run into something. I could better Say some one , because it made a surprised sound when I hit it. I jumped back to my feet to examine the pokemon that was unlucky enough to hit me right now.

I was not in the mood and if this was a joke he would pay for it , just as that poor tree. But I was surprised. There, in front of me , lay a blasiken.

But this one was weird to say the least. On his arms and back I could see a lot of cuts and bruises. One of his eyes was green with a white iris.

The feathers on that side of the head had turned pitch black. It looked like it was badly burned, but because it was a fire pokemon that was impossible.

On a couple of spots on his left arm , you could see that the feathers had turned white, like it was bleached. It was after some seconds that I saw that his other eye was weird too. Except the usual yellow eyes, the iris was blood red.

Then I was surprised how this eyes were looking at me . There were looking in pure fear. He just lay there. He didn't dare to move. I was confused. Why was he so scared of his own kind?

I came closer to him but he backed away. His eyes never looked away from me.

" What's wrong? " I asked. The eyes of the blaziken only became wider. I repeated my question.

The blaziken just began backing away even further. Now , my patience began to give up.

If this guy didn't give a good answer for his behavior, I would force it out of him. He gulped and after some seconds in silence he said " Blaziken." I raised an eyebrow.

This guy was or really stupid , or someone with a big problem. A mental problem. But then my mind made a connection.

I had seen that eye once before. And the fact that he couldn't speak made the connection only more clear.

This blaziken in front of me was the only person I really hated . The only person I never wanted to see again.

This the one and only guy I would kill without questions. He had changed , and I didn't knew how he became in that way , but right now I didn't care.

My anger began to rise and I walked over to the pokemon.

" You had better stayed in that hellhole human. Your last day on this earth has passed."

I lifted my fist for a powerful attack that would end this miserable being.

I think that was a nice cliffhanger for someone who just started to write fanfictions , don't you think ? Anyway, I would appreciate reviews because they give me an idea how to improve this story. If there are any questions, I will answer theme in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

This chapter is at the point of view of Corey and Kairo so don't get to confused with the constant switch from perspective .

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than my own characters and creations( so no pokemon)

POV KAIRO

Here he was. The devil himself. And I was going to destroy him. I was going to crush his filthy head and rip his heart out, only to feed it to the deepest demons of hell.

My arm collided with his stomach and he cried out in pain.

His body flew into a tree and with a lot of cracking noises, the tree broke and came down on the human turned pokemon.

When the dust cleared , I walked over to him. He had crawled away from under the tree and was backing away, breathing heavy in fear.

I grinned at this. He was scared. He was scared from me.

" What's the matter ? Do you don't have a knife with you to protect yourself?" I asked with an evil and low sounding voice.

His eyes became wider than ever before. The realization had probably hit him that this blaziken in front of him was the same pokemon as the combusken he had tried to kill three months ago.

" Yes , it's me. Surprised? " My words came out in a lower tone I had ever produced before. I jumped to him and before he could do anything , I had pinned him to the ground.

He yelped and screamed but I didn't let him go. Not now I was so close.

I raised both of my hands to give him the final blow, but before I shot the deadly attack at him, I looked into his eyes.

My stomach turned around. What I saw was not the fear were I was hoping for. His eyes were looking at me in a way you could only describe as acceptance.

Of all the emotions I expected to see , this was the last one. He wasn't begging for his life. He wasn't stumbling against my grip.

No , he looked at my with acceptance. He accepted that I was going to kill him. I closed my eyes , so he couldn't look to my eyes anymore.

I was going to crush him but my arms didn't responded. I tried as hard as I could be my arms didn't moved.

The power that I had built up began to fade away.

I couldn't understand what was happening to me. A small voice in my head said 'You don't want to kill him

.' No, this wasn't true. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip his heart out. But the little voice in my head wouldn't stop talking.

' What did he do to you to deserve this?' The answer to that one was easy.

He had tried to kill me. He had probably killed other pokemons too. He was just a heartless monster. The voice interrupted again.

' But did he had a choice? He was crying when he tried to kill you. And don't forget what he said before he lifted the knife.' I remembered his words again.

But this time I actually listened to them. When I was strapped to that table I hadn't really paid attention to what the boy was saying.

And I couldn't understand human speech very well. But I knew what this words meant. He felt sorry for me?

But why? Why would he be sorry for something he was going to kill.' Maybe , it wasn't his choice.' the voice suggested.

What did the voice meant by that? ' Maybe , the people around him were making him do it. And to answer your first question, I don't think this guy has ever harmed any pokemon.' I was seriously doubting that last thing but I was beginning to think about the whole thing.

I had indeed , no proof that this guy had ever harmed any other pokemon. But it still didn't explained why he tried to kill me.

' He had no choice.' the voice said. I thought about it. The humans around him hadn't seemed to gentle with him .

Actually, when you was thinking about it, they had actually had threatened him. They would torture him if he didn't killed me .

And then I remembered the other words from the elder men. They would torture him AND me. Maybe he wanted to safe me from all the pain by putting me out of my misery. I looked into the blazikens eyes.

He was still looking with sad acceptance , but another emotion had joined the mix of feelings in his eyes. Confusion.

He didn't seem to understand why I hadn't killed him already. Actually , I didn't understand it either. The fire on my wrists had stopped. But then my anger returned . I was weak. I would kill him. I was going to return the favor.

But there was the voice again. 'Was what he wanted to do really so bad ?' I was stunned by this. Of course was what he wanted to do bat. He wanted to kill me.

'No. He wanted to do you a favor by saving you from the torture you would been put thru if he had said no.

' Man that voice was annoying. It was annoying because it was right. Everything it said was right. But I still had to kill him. I didn't knew why , but it had to be done.

I lifted my fist for the third time ,and I began to build up my power for the final blow.

The real final blow. No more waiting. No more listening to the voice in my head. I would do the job for once and for all.

I looked at boy. The confusion had left his face and the sad acceptance had returned in full force, but I paid it no mind.

But before I could bring my fists on his face, I was pushed away by a really powerful aura sphere. I jumped back on my legs to defend myself .

I was surprised to see Hygiana. She had a shocked expression on her face.

" What do you think you are doing." She screamed at me. " You could have killed this pokemon, you know." She said.

" That was the purpose in the first place." I responded. I tried to sound confident to make my point clear, but I couldn't . I began to doubt myself.

Why do I wanted to kill him actually? But I pushed this thought away. I had my reasons. Hygiana shock had only become worse.

"Why . Why do you want to kill him. He did nothing to you." I smirked at that one. I had no time for this. This guy had to die and no one would stop that.

I tried to push Hygiana out of the way but she proofed again that she still could hold me without any difficulty. My anger began to rise again.

" Let me pass." I said almost in a threating way. She wasn't impressed. Her shocked face turned into a serious one.

" You're not going to harm this pokemon." She said .

"You don't understand. This is the guy that…." She interrupted me " Yes , I know. This is the poor human that tried to kill you. I know it all. "

Now it was my turn to look shocked. How did she know. Alright , she was my mate, but this was something I had never told her.

To personal.

She had seen my expression and she began to explain.

" That voice in your head you heard earlier. That was me. I saw you just standing and I thought I maybe had to try our mental link.

I saw what you were thinking and I saw your memories. And if you listened well, you know that I am not supporting you at this. Killing him wouldn't solve anything."

I glared at here.

" What do you suggest then? " I asked.

"I say, we will take him to our home and we hold him there until we found a way to let him speak again. In that way we can hear his side of the story.

I was confused .

I didn't understood a thing about the mental link thing but I wasn't agreeing with taking that filthy human to our home.

" I have to think about this ." I said in a voice filled with disapproving and anger. I turned around and began to walk away from Ana and that stupid human. I needed some time alone.

Sorry if this is to short and because it has taken so much time . I have to say that the next chapter will come Tuesday/ Wednesday. If you want to kill someone for the delay, kill my teachers.( joking) Pleas read and review and up to the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

This chapter is at the point of view of a lot of characters so don't get to confused with the constant switch from perspective .

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than my own characters and creations( so no pokemon)

POV KAIRO

I just walked a couple of minutes before I crossed a small river.

I started to throw rocks into the water. My brain was still thinking about what just had happened.

I had tried to kill the human but I couldn't .

Why ? I didn't knew. What was wrong with me. I had the chance to kill him but I hadn't kill him.

Why? OH GOD WHY ?

Another rock sunk to the bottom of the lake. Am I becoming weak? No, that wasn't the case.

But what was the reason then? Maybe the voice was right. Then it hit me. I needed him. I needed him to put this behind me.

I had to hear his part of the story.

Only then, I could understand this enough to put this behind me.

But if he made one wrong move , the pleasure to kill him would be mine. But I couldn't kill him now. I had to hear his story. I wouldn't like to do it , but it was necessary.

It was the only way. I realized in horror that I had to talk to that stupid human.

I needed him.

POV COREY

Alright . I was completely lost right now.

First I escape my old school. Second , I got attacked by the same pokemon that I had tried to kill three months ago.

I didn't understood how he got away but it didn't matter right now. The lucario and the blaziken probably had have an argument.

Next the blaziken had stormed away for some time alone. My head began to hurt in confusion.

The lucario turned around and looked at me with a serious face.

" I hope you are worth all of this." I hear a voice say. I looked around but I couldn't find the thing that had just spoken. It wasn't the lucario because her lips hadn't moved an inch.

" I am right here ." the voice said in an annoyed tone. My eyes met that of the lucario.

Was it her( the voice was female.) after all?

" Yes , its me." I jumped up in surprise at this.

Was she able to hear my thoughts? I think she could because she began to chuckle a little bit at my question. Just a little bit.

" Yes , I can. Never heard of aura?" she asked.

" Yes I have but I don't thought it is possible to read a person's thoughts with it." She replied very quickly at that statement.

" It's an ability that only a few have ever mastered. But I can and in that way it's possible for me to hear your part of this crazy story."

Her face returned to serious at this .

" And I really hope that you have a good explanation for this. I will not ask any questions until my mate returns. He has to hear this." She added.

Questions began to pop up into my head. But between all the questions, there was one that I really wanted to know.

"Why did you protect me ?" I asked. My instincts were telling me that this lucario wasn't someone who would answer my questions without something in return , but I had to know this.

The lucario looked over at me, and after some time, she began to speak.

" Don't think I did it for you. I did it for my mate, for no one else. He has to hear your part of the story.

I know he wanted to kill you a couple of minutes ago, but I know him well enough to know that he really would regret it because he would realize that he had killed the only person who could give him answers to some of his questions.

If he don't know the answer to them, he will never be able to give the whole thing a place. He will just build up his frustrations until they burst out.

And he has the right to know." I just looked at her. I was stunned.

So, if I got this straight, the only reason that I am still alive, is the fact that the blaziken needs to give the whole facility incident a place?

What about me. What would happen to me after he gets over it.

Would they just kill me. They had no reason to keep me. They would just kill me or leave me behind in the woods. It would result in the same thing.

Death.

The female had probably read my mind again ,because she lifted her head and she spoke again.

" If you behave and don't try anything , we will let you go. But if you make one wrong move, just one, I will do nothing to stop my mate from destroying you."

My good feeling went away in a second and I began to back away again, but I was stopped by the lucario.

She wanted to say something again, but at that moment, the blaziken returned.

His eyes still looked at me with hatred, but it wasn't the maniacally and 'I want to kill something' look he had a couple of minutes ago.

"Get up." he said. " There is no time to waste."

I didn't knew why he was talking about but I stood up again, or better said , I tried.

From the moment my legs had to carry my full body wait , they collapsed. It looked like the blaziken had hit me hard enough to break some of my body parts.

Now the adrenaline from the past minutes was over, I began to feel the pain in all his horrible glory. I fell to the ground and let out a grunt of pain.

The blaziken looked over to me with an angry face.

" I said get up. Are you really too weak to do anything wright? " He began to walk over to me , but his mate stopped him.

" Kairo, this is not the moment. We have to go the village ,okay?" The blaziken looked over to me for a moment and , with snort, turned his head away from me.

The female grabbed my arm and began to drag me along to the village. I wouldn't say she was really careful with me, but she actually had no reason to be gentle with him.

From her point of view, he was the guy who had tried to harm her mate, and I was actually surprised that she hadn't left me to begin with.

My brain was still processing the information about the ' question and answer' thing from that blaziken. I didn't knew what had happened to him at my former school, but it had to be really horrible to make him hate me that much.

No one could hate someone for only a murder attempted. There had to be more behind this, but when I started thinking about it, I still didn't understood it totally.

And that irritated me really hard. But I also knew that these pokemon wouldn't answer anything, until we were in there so called village.

After some minutes of walking (in my case , stumbling) we entered an open space filled with houses that looked like the ones you saw in movies about caveman or the flinstones. An older looking lucario came towards us.

His eyes locked themselves on me. It had to be because of my weird appearance. I didn't wanted to think about that.

The memories from how my skin turned into this weird color patron, was something they would find out sooner or later, but now , I wasn't in the mood to think about it.

The lucario looked at me , and after some weird looks he let us pass. The female lucario had probably informed him with her aura.

I still hated to think about the fact that she could look into my mind. I made a mental note to train myself in raising mental barriers from the moment I would be free or get some time alone.

But that could turn out to be a long time from now. First , I had to find a way out of this mess. That was easier said than done.

My thoughts were interrupted when we arrived at an cave like house.

It was the house from the blaziken and the lucario. We entered the house, and the female laid me down on a rock that was used as a table .

The blaziken turned to his mate.

"Leave. Inform the elders about the incoming threat. I will have a little talk with this guy." He said. The female looked at her mate and nodded.

But before she went outside, she turned around to look at me one more time. She looked at me in a ' don't try anything or I will kill you' way.

After his mate had left, the blaziken turned over to me.

" Well, it looks like I did a good job three months ago. You're a full blaziken.

But I have to say that I actually hoped your own people would kill you. But here you are, alive and well. I am really disappointed, to say the least."

His eyes never left me one single time. They were still looking with hatred, but another emotion had joined the mix of feelings.

It was something I didn't expected at all. It was almost a begging look.

He was begging me to answer him. To give him answers to his questions. To help him. After some silence, he began to talk again.

" It looks like you still can't talk? " It wasn't a real question , because I couldn't answer of course.

He took my silence as a yes, and after some thinking , he took a small res ball, from beneath a kind of closet.

" Take it." He said. I looked at him in confusion, but I didn't refused because I had no need for an angry pokemon. Especially not in my current situation.

From the moment I touched the ball I felt an immense an relaxing feeling coming over me.

" That felt good." I said. Immediately after it I lifted my head. Did I just talk?

I looked over to the blaziken. He looked at me and began to speak.

" It's an aura ball. It allows you to speak in any language you want. I will recommend you to try pokemon speech right now , because if you don't answer my questions , I will have to force the answer out of you."

He smiled evilly at this. I gulped.

This could be a really painfull question round.

NOT MUCH TO SAY , ACCEPT THAT THIS KIND OF SHORT CHAPTERS WILL COME UNTILL THE NEXT VACATION. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK ON THE AROUND THE SAME TIME AS THIS ONE. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATED IF YOU WOULD DO THE TWO Rs. READ AND REVIEW. SEEYOU NEXT TIME.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

This chapter is at the point of view of a lot of characters so don't get to confused with the constant switch from perspective .

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than my own characters and creations( so no pokemon)

Pov Corey

The blaziken waited a couple of moments before he began to speak again. The air in the room began to tense up until it was almost to uncomfortable to ignore anymore.

"Why?" the blaziken asked. I looked at him with an confused face .

"What do you mean ?" I asked. The look on his face told me that it was the wrong answer.

"Don't act like you don't know about what this is going. It's about our little 'accident' three months ago."

His face began to wear a really serious face. It looked like he didn't liked to be remembered to that day. Nor did I, actually.

It had been the start of one of the most horrifying parts of my live. And it had been pretty miserable even before all of this happened.

I looked up at him and I tried to give him an answer but I couldn't. Nothing that I could say would help to heal the wounds his stay at my school had made. And Even if I would find a good answer, he would blame me anyway.

" I…..I….. I don't know what" but before I could finish my sentence , I felt an agonizing pain rushing thru my stomach area. I clenched my eyes shut and I could feel tears welling up.

The pain quitted for a moment, but returned seconds ago in full force. I kept my eyes shut , asking myself what the source of the pain could be.

POV KAIRO

I just kicked him right in his filthy stomach.

Every time I lifted my hand. And every time I let it come down in his body with full force.

I heard him scream and curse, but I didn't stop. This gut had just overused his luck.

My patience with him had been thin from the start and now, he had shattered it.

All my frustrations from the past months were coming out in one big explosion of pure rage and bloodlust.

My fist began to kick the human/blaziken even harder.

I saw tears rolling from his eyes and it only made me angrier. He had no right to cry. He hadn't been locked up for months, away from your future mate and loved one's.

No, he just had a little bit of bad luck, and now , of all the people, he was crying?

He didn't deserved to cry.

It just showed again how weak this human truly was.

After some time , the kicking wasn't enough anymore. I grabbed him with his throat and I threw him across the room, against the wall.

Another scream from pain escaped his mouth. When I walked over to him, his eyes looked up to me. This time, there wasn't any acceptance in his eyes. Only fear. He tried to get himself on his feet again, but one well aimed hit against his broken leg, made him fall back down.

" Please , stop. I don't want this anymore. Please." He screamed. I looked over at him.

" I don't care about what you want dumb human." I screamed at the top of my lungs. The human tried to talk again, but before he could open his mouth, I grabbed his arm and I threw him thru the door.

I jumped thru the shattered wooden door and before the human could stand up again, I kicked him against the ground. With one big kick, I slammed him against the wooden structure on the side of our home, that we used as a barn.

The whole thing collapsed on top of the human and , after the dust went away, I could see him. I had kicked him to a bloody pulp. All the grey stripes on his arms had opened up and were bleeding like hell .

His leg laid in a unnatural position and on the black side of his head you could see a lot of red slashes , spread across his head. I wanted to smile , to laugh at him, to hit him even more, but I couldn't. The feeling that I had ,back in the woods had returned.

I looked around to search for Hygiana, but she was nowhere. She wasn't playing mind tricks on me this time. This line of thoughts was fully mine. And it irritated me to no end. My eyes shifted from the woods , to the human/blaziken that was laying in front of me.

There it was .

Again.

The sad acceptance in his eyes. My brain was thinking about what I had to do now , but I couldn't find an answer. My thoughts were interrupted by the human.

" Are you blaming me for what happened at the facility? " he asked.

Two minutes ago, I would have exploded at this question, but now , the only thing I could give him , was a small nod. His eyes began to reflect another feeling. Shame.

" I am sorry for everything that happened to you. I am not responsible for what happened to you before My dad forced me to kill you, but I just want to say that I regret everything. But you have to know that I am not responsible for anything g that has happened before that horrible day."

He finished his speech, and he began to look at me like he was expecting that I would burst out again.

I wanted to respond but before I could give him an answer, I heard a loud scream.

I turned around to find Hygiana, with a shocked expression on her face , while she was observing the scene before her.

" What the hell did you do to him." She screamed. I was surprised to see that the question wasn't aimed at me , but at the human.

" I had warned you that if you would try something bad , he would hit you . Speak stupid human . what did you do to him." She looked like she wanted to attack the human but before she could do that , I began to speak.

" It was my fault." I said almost whispering. Her shocked eyes looked at me again.

" What do you mean?" she asked. I tried to say the words again, but I couldn't . After some time I succeeded .

" It was my fault. I asked him a question and he didn't understood it really well. After that , I think that I just….snapped." I said , a little bit louder this time. Hygiana just looked at me.

Her gaze than went to the bloody blaziken/human.

" What to do with him?." she asked. I looked around. The sun began to fall.

At this time of the year, the nights were really cold. If you didn't found any shelter for the night, you would probably die from the shock your body would get from the drastic change of temperatures. I looked back at the human.

He had started to examine his wounds, and every now and then he made a sound that made it very clear that he was in a really bad shape. If I left him outside this night , he would die. That was the solution. If he died because the cold weather, it wouldn't be my fault.

It would just be nature that would make this human die. A little voice in my head said that this was one of the most cruel solutions that I could do, but I wouldn't help him.

He hadn't helped me either. I hear the voice again, but I blocked it out. This was not the time to become soft. I turned around and I began to walk over to my house .

I gulped a little bit when I saw the destroyed wooden door. Before I went inside, I looked behind me. Hygiana had followed me and she was standing next to me.

The human still laid on the ground, buried under the debris. He looked over at us. I just sighed and went insight. I followed Hygiana to our room. We went inside of our bed.

Before we laid down, my mate looked over to me and she said " The elders know about the humans that went to our town. They have send a couple of lucario to their camp and the humans had to retread to their base."

After this she dropped to the bed and she didn't said anything anymore. I tried to sleep , but I couldn't .

After some sleepless hours , I went to the kitchen to eat something. When I entered the kitchen, I heard little noise. It came from outside. I walked over to the door and I looked thru it. There, in the dark , laid the human.

The sound came from the leaves he was crushing. He was trembling heavily. He would probably die in a couple of hours. Apparently , he wasn't asleep , because from the moment I looked at him , his two colored eyes opened. Slowly.

" C…c…can I come inside please?" He asked. I snorted and I went back inside. When I walked to my room, I could hear the human making a weird noise again. But this one was different.

I returned to the door , and guild began to build up inside my stomach because of what I saw. The human was apparently sleeping.

But the tears that were streaming out of his eyes were making me feel sick of myself. In an impulse of instinct , I fired a fire ball at the wood in front of him. The burning wood would keep him warm thru the night.

He hadn't waked up, but the trembling began to stop. I turned around again, but when I wanted to return to sleep, the human began to murmur something in his sleep. I only could make out one sentence.

"Please mom don't go. Please, don't leave me behind with my father." The tears began to stream faster and the trembling returned. But not from the cold. It was from pure sadness . I just stood there and watched the scene. Stunned.

WITHIN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS , I WILL REVEAL HOW COREY MADE IT OUT OF THE SCHOOL. IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER , SAY IT. I CAN TAKE REVIEWS. GOOD OR BAD. I DON'T CARE . NEXT CHAP WILL BE P NEXT THURSDAY.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

disclaimer: I own nothing more than my own characters and creations( so no pokemon)

POV KAIRO

I looked at the sleeping human. Whatever he was dreaming about, it had to be really awful to upset someone in that way.

The human started to move with his arms a little, reflecting the intensity of his dream. In his movements , he pushed his aura ball away from him. I could no longer understand his words, but it didn't stopped the stream from screams and tears that were flowing out of this human.

I just stood there, totally no idea what to do. Could I go back inside, return to sleep? Actually, I couldn't . I was to curious and to shocked about this. What the hell was he dreaming about? It had to be one of the worst moments of his live. I was confused.

What could be so bad that he would react like this? In my case , my time in the human facility had given me a lot of nightmares, but the horrors of this dreams were nothing compared to what this human had been go thru, judging by how he was reacting to the whole dream.

I almost felt pity for him.

Almost.

This human didn't deserved my pity. He was just that . A dumb human. This was what I was saying to myself, but a big part of me knew that even if he was a human, what he was going thru right now , was probably one of the worst things you could wish to someone.

Before I realized it , I began to walk over to the sleeping human/blaziken. His body was shaking and shivering from the nightmare he was experiencing.

I stopped a meter away from his body. What was I doing. I hated him. I wanted to kill him, destroy him, knock him to a bloody pulp. Right?

For the first time, I began to think about the whole situation. Without trying to blame everything on the human , I mean. Why did I wanted to kill him so badly? Alright , he had tried to kill me, but from his perspective, it was probably the best and only solution he saw.

What would I do in his situation. After some time , my conclusion was , that I didn't know. My knowledge about the whole situation back then , still wasn't perfect. I knew for sure that I had to know more about the situation to fully understand it.

And to only person who know the most about it was, you guessed it, the human. When I looked top the former human, I saw that the dream had probably stopped. His movements had stopped. He was just lying there, the feathers under his eyes soaked from the many tears that had streamed.

And it required a lot of tears to soak feathers. I saw how close I actually had gone to the human. Immediately, I began to walk away from him, to my house. Just as I entered my house again , I looked back at the human.

His eyes were wide open , and looking at me curiously. He was probably wondering why I was outside. I just give him a death glare, and he shut his eyes in the blink of an eye. I walked over to my room.

My body was working on automatic pilot , because my brain was still thinking about the whole thing about the situation with the human. After I laid down I closed my eyes and I began to drift off into sleep . But before I the darkness overtook me, I heard the voice of hygiana inside of my head.

" Every story has two sides. But it's your choice to make out to which story you listen the most."

My sleep that night, was filled with thoughts about the human. But for the first time in months , I didn't experienced one of my nightmares. Looks like it only can become better from this point on.

POV COREY

The next morning, I was still thinking about what had happened last night. The blaziken had a really big issue , if he thought it was normal to, first knock someone total loss, and to sneak up to the person at night the next moment.

Secondly , he left me outside to feel the cold, to later on the night make a fire to keep me warm. This guy his attitude just didn't make any sense . Was he playing a game with me?

Was he trying to drive me mad. If that was the case , he was doing a good job. If the rest of my days had to be , being depended from a mentally unstable blaziken, I would go insane .

But I couldn't just run away. I couldn't care for myself. I had never learned what a pokemon liked to eat and my instincts were still pretty messed up from the horrible experiences that I had been put through in my old school.

But that's a story for next time. The sun began to shine over the surrounding trees. It wouldn't be long until the crazy blaziken and his lucario companion would get up. I wasn't looking forward to that moment. But, just as I said a second ago, I was depending on them.

I had to live somewhere, and this small pokemon town was the perfect place to find a new home. I wouldn't settle down of course. I would just spend the nights here. From the moment the day had begun , I would search for a way to become human again.

I had to. Only if it was for Saline. She would probably be worried sick about. She had no friends accept for me. I was the only person she trusted enough to talk to at a lot of occasions .

Actually , I needed her too. It was just horrible to have totally no-one to be friends with. It was at this moment that I realized that I had wasted a lot of my time at my old school. I could have had friends, instead of just drowning in my self-pity .

I could have been happy, instead of muttering about pokemon rights. But there was onereason why I hadn't done this. My mom.

If I would had just ignored the horrible treatment that the pokemon were put thru, I would be just as horrible and disgusting as my dad, and that was something I really didn't wanted to become. I wanted to tread pokemon just as my mom had done.

And I didn't regretted my decision. I wouldn't become like my dad. I would help pokemon wherever necessary , and I would continue to do this for the rest of my life. But for now , I was really doubting my believes. I tried to push this thoughts away , but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. My thoughts were interrupted by the lucario. I tried to remember her name , but I couldn't .

She was coming towards me. As she stood before me , I lifted myself from the ground and I looked right in her eyes.

" We are going to the eldest pokemon of the town to judge about you staying here." I was surprised by this.

" Am I allowed to stay?" I asked .She nodded at that.

" Me and Kairo had a little talk last night. I will tolerate you as long as you don't endanger my mate ." After that , she turned around and gestured to me to follow her. With a lot of questions inside of my already overused brain, I followed her.

WELL,THAT WAS A LONG WAIT WASN'T IT? THE EXAMES OF MY SCHOOL WERE REALLY HEAVY STUFF AND I DIDN'T FELD LIKE IT WAS GOOD FOR ME TO WHRITE. BUT I AM BACK AND A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOMEWHERE AROUND NEXT WEEK SUNDAY. SEE YOU NEXT TIME.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **"The ultimate free human decides of his own life and death and prefers to go out with a smile on his lips when he has reached his peak in life, when he has accomplished everything, and aim to transcend this earthly existence. But it is completely unhuman to end one's own life because one is sad or miserable. The ultimate free human dies strong, not by age, disease or depression, and he chooses death before dishonor! Death is the orgasm of life! So live life accordingly, as intense as possible!"**_

 _ **Loosely based on the death quote from the singer from the band Dissection, Jon Nödtveidt**_

Pov Corey.

Did you ever had the feeling that the whole world was against you? Did you ever experienced how it feels to get the most hateful and most fierce glares thrown at your direction, and not even knowing why? To be at the receiving end of the most disgusting and most horrible insults ? Well, I hope you didn't experienced it in your past, and I hope that you will never have to go through the same as I was going though at that moment

. While I was following the female lucario, apparently named Hygiana, I took my chance to finally get a full view over this small pokémon village. I was surprised with how cozy and nice it all looked and how it , almost, reached the highly developed civilization made by my race, the humans. The buildings were all made from stone, giving them a prehistoric feel to them. But , although the houses may have looked nice and welcome to me, the inhabitants of said houses weren't so welcoming. Threateningly almost, they were throwing murderous gazes and killing glares at my direction. One blaziken even made a throat-cutting motion, moving his fingers over his neck, his face trying to copy the look of a dying person. Although it may have looked stupid, or even humorous in other situations, it only sent chills down my spine on that moment. The message was clear.

I wasn't really welcome here, to say the least.

And the inhabitants of the town apparently felled no embarrassment at all to show their clear disgust from me. My mind told me that it was probably thanks to my, let us say extraordinary look, that I received this treatment, but somewhere deep down in my heart, I knew that it was something else, although I didn't knew what exactly. Sighing deeply, I decided to just follow the female that was showing me the way to wherever we were going in the first place. But still, it was a hard task to close my mind of from all the insults that were thrown at my head.

My eyes could see what my ears couldn't hear, and I still saw the many death-threats pointed strictly at me alone. One luxray ( a weird inhabitant, because it seemed that the whole pokemon community her existed solely out of blazikens and lucarios.) began to bark and growl at me, bolts, of lighting dancing around his body. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered me that much, but this pokemon had a look in his eyes, speaking of hate and anger that run deeper than anything else, almost consuming him totally.

Sweat began to form under my feathers, making my skin itch and pull tight, an uncomfortable feeling taking over my mind. Just the look in the red orbs of the luxray made me tremble a little, because that face could only mean one thing. This guy wouldn't hold back if he would find me alone in a street, and the presence of Hygiana was probably the only thing that kept him from electrocuting me this instant. It made my skin crawl to know that even here, between the beings I adored the most, I was still hated with a passion beyond what many would consider normal.

But I couldn't stop myself from giving it a small second thought. Maybe, just maybe , I deserved this. My father had always told me very clear that I was a useless peace of shit and I could pretend that it didn't hurt me, but deep down it crawled and tore at my heart every time he told me some of this. And it injected my mind with some thoughts I rather not liked to bring up again. Maybe he was right all along.

Maybe , I was useless. Maybe I really, was something that should have died at my birth. My mother had always said that I was the best thing that ever happened to her, but the words of so long ago sounded hollow next to the years of listening to the insulting and degrading insults thrown at my head every day by the hands of the very same bastard who had married my mother. The dipshit that was my father. Luckily we only shared a biological bond, because an emotionall one was destroyed from minute one, and I wouldn't have wanted a bond with that maniac either, and I still had no desire at all to meet the man again in person.

Not after what had happened in the school facility.

Not after what he did to me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I bumped against the furry back of Hygiana. She turned around, her eyes meeting mine with a look that spoke of annoyance and a little bit of being uncomfortable. Probably for being the person who had to lead the , apparently, most hated person in the whole village. A small feeling, comparable with guild welt up in my chest, my eyes not daring to look into her eyes. To say that I felt ashamed was an understatement. I just couldn't help myself, and before I knew it , my brain had started to fill my mind with the dark thoughts that had plagued me for the biggest part of my life. And I began to believe them slowly but surely. 'Don't you see it? Even with pokemons, you are still a burden.

Even here , you are hated, despised and frowned upon. You are nothing more than a failure. Something that should have been killed at your date of birth. Who would give a fuck if you died? Who would care if you jumped from a building? You know the answer deep down inside, but you refuse to admit the painful truth. Why do you refuse it, Corey ?' I tried to block the horrible thoughts away, but I just couldn't ignore it anymore. But I wouldn't admit defeat already. ' No. My mother loved me. She cared.' I countered, trying to win from the voice I was hearing in my own mind.

' But your mother is dead. There is no one anymore, and don't try to deny it. You were alone then, you are alone now, and you will stay alone until the end of your days. It's the simple, plain and oh so bittersweet painful truth. One day you will admit it , and believe me, you will do better to end your misery before then, because your prime in life has already passed.' My eyes their pupils became wide and small, in the flash of a second. The little hope I had was crushed, destroyed by one simple sentence. How could I have denied it for so long if it was so obvious. How could I ignore this little fact that my father had pushed in my face every day of my life ? It was so simple, yet so difficult to admit. But my mind had spoken truth for once.

I was nothing more than a useless peace of shit.

I felt the need to cry, but slowly, another problem began to creep closer to me. Unknown to me , and unseen by Hygiana, a young zoroark had creeped out of the woods surrounding the small village. He crawled on his hands and feet, trying to remain unseen from the crowd. He kept sneaking around until his blue eyes fell on the two pokemons walking through the streets, getting dirty looks and curses thrown at one of them at a surprising fast rate. Yes, he was looking right at me. His eyes widened , before they became thin as slits, hate and rage burning in his eyes. The whole body of the bipedal pokemon began to tense up, making himself ready for a huge jump at his prey. He prepared his blood red claws, because he would use them certainly. This wouldn't be some typical pokemon battle. This guy didn't wanted to see me go down.

He wanted me dead.

Before anyone could do something, the grey beast threw himself on top of me, pinning me down on the ground. My body began to shake and tremble in fear in a useless attempt to throw him from my body. But he would have none of that. This guy wouldn't be stopped with a simple punch or kick to the stomach or a blow to the head. The crushing hate and build up anger in his eyes told one clear message to my terrified mind.

If no one would do something, I would be dead before I could count to three. My hand tried to grab his strong arms in a vain attempt to lead the dangerous claws away from my body, my claws doing no damage at all to the thick fur that covered the body of this astonishing pokemon. My mind began to think of a possible way out of this, but it could find none. I tried to think of any attack that a blaziken could perform.

Hell, it didn't either mattered if it was even an effective attack to a zoroark. I just wanted to get away from this demonic creature. Panic filling my mind, I began to scream when I felt his claws digging inside my lower stomach , drilling right though my layer of feathers and sensitive skin. My eyes began to fill with tears of pain, but before my first tear reached the ground, my consciousness began to drift away. Slowly, my eyes closed themselves. But I was assured of enough nightmares for the next month , seeing dark blue eyes glaring into mine , before finally closing , my thoughts drifting away in the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

 **What is this? An update? No way, that's like 6 months ago. Indeed, and finally, I found the time and the courgae to write another chapter for this fic. My writing skils have evolved somewhat, and I am proud to say that this story will continue. So , for the two people that ever cared to follow this peice of garbage, I hope you enjoy this littl epile of shit. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Wow. From 2 followers to 8 and 3 favorites. I know it's not much if you compare it to other stories, but it is still the most I have ever gathered for posting one chapter. So now I just want to say a big 'Thank you' to everyone who took the time to read this...thing and to give it some attention.**

 **Thank you.**

 _Hygiana POV_

Shit.

This one word described my day perfectly. But really, nothing could go more slow, bad or annoying then at this day.

Or so I thought.

I have had many bad days through the length of my life, but never as chaotic or just plainly stressful to my nerves as this one. And it didn't looked like my human/blaziken companion was better off. Far from it actually.

In all honesty , I was almost feeling pity for the human turned blaziken when I was escorting him through our small village. Save for a couple of children, everyone stopped their daily activities, just so they could glare coldly at the him. Some even went as far to throw things at him, screaming insults at the poor being along the way. Once in a while , a stone or a poorly executed aura-based attack would hit a body part , and every time again it had been my job to get that pathetic excuse for a pokemon from the ground.

But really, that guy couldn't walk two meters without falling or wincing at something that was thrown at him or laid in his way. I am not a cruel creature, not in the slightest actually, but really. How weak can someone be? Even something as innocent as a butterfly landing on his shoulder would already scare or probably even hurt him. This …..thing was not even capable of looking at least a little bit dignified . His walk looked more like that of a riolu who had been severely punished by his parents , then that of the proud pokmon a blaziken usually was. Even a retarded slowpoke could have made a better parade then this pathetic scene.

All in all, it was extremely embarrassing. Not only for him, but for me too. Even if ninety present of all the glares went to the human/blaziken, the other ten present still flew right to my direction. Mostly just pokemon who thought I had something to do with the human, others who just genially didn't liked me. At this moment , I couldn't care less. The only thing I cared about was getting to the building of the eldest of the village, and then to get finally over with this whole affair.

Honestly , I dearly hoped that the human could stay for some time, if only to serve as a way for Kiaro to cope with the traumatic experience of being captured by the two legged mammals. I wouldn't shed a single tear if the human had to leave, but I still preferred him to stay a little longer.

But at the moment, the human wasn't really helping my situation. He just kept looking at every pokemon glaring at him, and he walked awkwardly, making this only longer for me. My nerves began to wear thin, but it looked like he hadn't seen it. Instead, his eyes began to water slowly and his gaze became distant , like he was thinking about something far from here.

Great.

But before I could kick him to get his mind back in the present, something jumped on him. A blur of grey and red threw itself on him, and pinned him down. Before I could do something, the behemoth began to claw at an amazing speed. Red claws flashed up and down, slashing and cutting through the soft flesh at the stomach area of the human turned blaziken. A pool of blood began to appear, before I finally returned to my senses. When I eventually decided to help the poor thing, I grabbed one of the arms of the grey pokemon. Apparently , it was a Zoroark, and it was not willing to let the bleeding blaziken go. The grey pokemon just kept slicing and cutting though the body of the fire type pokemon. It didn't even bothered to look up at me when I tried to grab its left paw. I had to let it go some seconds later, its arm pulling itself free without any effort. Seeing no other way out, I decided to throw an Aura sphere at the Zoroark. The grey pokemon turned himself around just one second to late, just enough to see the big aura sphere heading to his direction. Within a mere second, the attack collided with the body of the pokemon , throwing him of the blaziken.

My stomach turned upside down when I saw the damage that had been done to the fire pokemon laying in front of me. His stomach was totally ripped open. It could have been that his guts laid open, but his stomach area had been turned into such a huge pool of random placed pieces of flesh. Nothing in that area could be clearly identified as a body part, or therefore even a body in total, anymore. All in all, it looked more like a rotting corpse than a breathing, living thing.

If he was even living anymore. His eyes just looked upwards , a glassy gaze coming out of them. I think at this point , he would have been better off dead, but nature has a weird way of bending this creatures fate.

After I could question myself on the topic of him living anymore, I found my question answered when I saw the slow rising of his heavily damaged torso. For some mere seconds, I just stood there, baffled. The whole town was standing in a circle around the scene, with me, the blaziken and the unconscious Zoroark in the center. Not that I cared that much. Nothing that happened here could possibly damage my reputation. The worst they could say was that I would try to help that human, an abomination of nature. Some angry letters would be written at my address , and they would glare at me for a full month, but that would pass eventually. All things considered, there was nothing holding me back from helping the heavily wounded blaziken , so I picked him up and ran too my home. I wasn't a healer and I had no knowledge of medicine, but everything would be better than just bleeding to death on the street. We would see how things went from there on.

 _POV Corey._

Pain. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just plain , horrible pain. How, I didn't even knew. One moment , I get pinned down by a zoroark and the next moment I pass out from the pain. But even the black void of unconsciousness wouldn't let me pass without experiencing the horrors that were nightmares. The physical pain may have stopped, it didn't meant that I couldn't be tortured mentally.

And torturing it did.

Deep within the dark coils of my mind, I was wandering in a black void. I tried to look past the walls of darkness, but nothing could pierce the vail created by my own brain. But really, nothing worked. I couldn't see past two meters around me. When I tried to touch it, the darkness just surrounded my three fingered hand, making it disappear from my eyesight. After some minutes I decided to try to walk out of this void, but no matter how far I went, the blackness would keep surrounding me. My feet began to hurt after some time. It felt like hours, although I couldn't know the time thanks to the lack of sun or clock of some sort.

It didn't took long for my nerves to break. I had never been a really stress-proof kid, and this was just a full-on attack on my nerves. Before I could control myself, I had started to curse. My mouth spewed every word of my colorful vocabulary on the table in a vain attempt to calm my unnerved mind.

" Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just perfect. Absolutely perfect." I screamed. My brain tried desperately to calm me down, but to no avail. It felt like something I had never experienced before. No matter how hard I tried, nothing but plain , creepy panic could enter my already messed up head. Fear and terror crawled up to me, and my heart began to beat at an unnatural high rate. Just when I felt like my senses would give up on me, I was ripped out of my cocoon of fear when a dark voice pierced the darkness surrounding me.

"Silence."

My heart skipped a beat when I realized who had spoken up. Slowly, my eyes looked up to meet the only person I never wanted to see again. Surprised, I gaped At the figure in disbelieve. My legs quitted to function, and I fell to my knees. A new wave of fear and despair attacked my brain, mixed with something new.

Hate.

"No. Oh God no…." I whispered.

The form of a human walked past the dark , a dark grin on its face.

" Hello son. Looks like you ran away again. I would think that you would know by now what I do with children that don't behave properly."

My breath became stuck in my throat. Not a single sound could come out of it, except one small whisper.

"Dad?"

 **Well, look what we have here. A new chapter? Yes indeed it is. Originally, I wasn't planning on making another chapter , but after some thinking ( and listening to the song We're not gonna take it from Twisted Sister on auto repeat.) I decided to update this thing. I have also seen that the previous chapter has a loth of Typo's.**

 **But I mean ... really A LOT.**

 **I excuse myself for that, and I will rewrite it when I find the time. Anyway, school keeps fucking my personal time up, so updates will stay on this slow scheme.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **PTPD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **POV Corey.**

* * *

I couldn't move. I couldn't blink. Nothing could take my eyes away from the horrible, despicable and filthy waste of human breathing space that was my father. There he was, his brown hair still standing in that Elvis like manner, his business suite that he always wore when he left for his work looking terrific and his shoes shining like a mirror. All in all, he looked like a perfect, respectable man and father. I knew very well that some people would sell their own mother to have a dad that looked just as perfect and overall successful as he did, but this only added to my hatred ,because I knew the truth. I knew what kind of monster went behind that fake smile, that expensive look, those dark and lifeless eyes. It frustrated me to no end that this bastard, this stupid son of a bitch could trick people into thinking that he was a good person, while I had to struggle every day of my miserable existence just to fit in with one person. He had taken the meaning of the word ' asshole' to a whole new level and still people adored him. It disgusted me.

"Hello, son."

I was almost to tempted answer that sentence. Something like ' How do you dare to call me your son " or " You are not my father" but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of going into a shouting match with me. Not again. And so we stood there, unmoving. He said nothing, nor did I. There was no purpose in starting a conversation with that piece of crap.

 **General POV**

* * *

The two figures just stood there, son nor father trying to move. A suffocating silence had downed upon the scene, giving Corey a feeling of dread that threw his mind back to the times back in the day, when abuse was his only companion. It pained him to be returned to this dark place in his mind, and he tried to keep himself from going there. It was of no use to resurface these buried demons. They were kept away for a reason.

None of this thinking took away that he was still facing his father, in a dream he couldn't possibly escape from. Eventually, his father seemed tired of the silence, or he just wanted to tease Corey a little bit more.

"Seems like you have made quite a mess, my son. I have to say, you have surprised me. I never thought that you had the fucking balls to escape. You have always been the hiding type, not the running one. I would almost say that I am legitimately …..impressed."

Corey kept himself in check, although barely. It was difficult to keep the raging storm of emotions inside of him under control. Every second, another kind of anger or hatred tried to puncture through the walls build around his mind. He wouldn't give in. He couldn't give in. Not to this peace of shit that was biologically related to him. Too much had already happened between them.

This didn't took away the fact that he couldn't quite control his facial expression, and according to his father's fading smile, he must have been shooting daggers from his eyes.

"Don't look at me that way, son. Its juvenile and rude. I have raised you better than this."

"You haven't raised me for one fucking bit." Corey spat back, his battle with his ager slowly losing. There was something inside him, something that should have stayed hidden. Pent up aggression, collected over years of abuse and neglect, ready to be let loose upon this phantom in his mind.

"Your contribution as a father is just about zero percent, so don't give me that shit."

Corey's father seemed to be genially hurt by those words. The figure looked down at the ground, his face showing an almost untraceable glimpse of regret or sadness. This did not lower the bar of Corey's rage though. It only worsened it.

How dare he? How fucking dare he? Of all people, he had the least bit of reason to look even the smallest bit sad. His life was perfect. A respected job at a high-quality school, a fat paycheck added every month for delivered services to multiple science labs and a reputation to kill for. Corey's mind had already forgotten that everything here was dream at this point. He was enraged, and he had only one thing in this room to let himself let loose upon. An almost insane grin appeared on his face.

"You know what dad? Let's spend some father and son quality time. You and I have so much catching on to do." He said, trying to crack his knuckles, but horribly failing, making the move rather awkward.

"Don't to something you might regret son." His father said. Corey grinned a little bit more.

"Oh, I can assure you dad. I won't regret this one bit." With one hell of a jump, the teen threw himself at his father's figure. Disappointment reigned supreme when his fists were met with nothing but thin air. Disregarding the small clouds of blackness waving a little by the sudden move, nothing special happened. Turning around, Corey his eyes began to scan the surrounding darkness for any sign of his father. At first sight, nothing seemed to be there with him in the black abyss, but for a small second he seemed to spot something in the corner of his eye. Still high on adrenaline from his rage and anger, he turned to face the movement, but then he saw what it was.

And his blood turned to ice when he realized what he was looking at.

There, standing totally alone and broken, was his mother. Her face counted more bruises and scars than a normal person could take without dying from blood loss. Her feet seemed to be gone, black smoke totally engulfing them, restraining her to the ground. Her eyes were bloodshot, the horrifying red color taking up more than half of the eye, an her arms were scarred beyond belief. Only small parts of skin weren't covered in blood, and Corey was almost convinced that half of her arm had no skin on it anymore. to his shock, her clothes were stained with blood, and they were reddened to a point indicating she had been bleeding for a long time. Although every rational part of Corey's brain told him that this was just an illusion, his emotions still got the better of him. Panic overtook his body, and he tried to sprint to the body in front of him. Before he could reach her however, he was held back by a cold, white hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he looked right into the now colorless eyes of his father.

"Always so emotional, son. Why don't you calm down a little?"

Corey had no time to react, as his body seemed to turn into one big fireball, his skin scorching away, his nerves snapping and his muscles laying bare to be burned themselves. Through his tortured screams, he wasn't able to hear his father whisper.

"Burn like the failed experiment you are."

* * *

Hygiana had finally arrived at her home, the heavily damaged blaziken still in her arms. She stormed through the open door of her house, running straight to the hall leading to the bedroom. Somewhere in her mind, she considered the possibility that all the blood would probably permanently stain the blanket, but that could wait. A piece of wool didn't outweigh a life, even if she wasn't too fond of the person leading said life. She laid him down on the bed, trying to be as careful as possible so she wouldn't hurt him anymore. When she finally could get a healer somewhere, she looked back one time to the blaziken. Her stomach made a backflip when she realized just how bad it looked.

She almost threw up at the sight of all the blood and exposed flesh. For one small second, she imagined Kiaro laying there, and it frightened her. She had never been exposed to this kind of violence before, because Pokemon's mostly chose to settle a fight without any real bloodshed. The worst thing that someone would get from it was nothing more than a slightly bumped ego, but even that was rare. Battling was an event that needed to be undertaken with uttermost respect for yourself and your opponent, and it wasn't something that was taken lightly by the community. A battle could only take place if there was a very good reason for it. This only confused Hygiana more. What reason would the Zoroark have to attack someone so viciously and with so much ill intend, that he would reduce something as honorable as a battle to something more akin to an almost animal-like fight top the death? The sheer violence and aggression the attack had been done with shocked Hygiana. There was no place for reason or peace in this act of slaughter. It was just pure hatred.

And that was what Hygiana didn't get. But she had no time anymore to ponder about the incident. She had been running to the healers house right now, and she wouldn't let herself be slowed down by distracting thoughts about the intentions of someone who was clearly insane. And she still wasn't sure if this human/blaziken was even worth her care and worries.

"Let Kairo be the judge of that." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Kiaro himself had decided that, to clear his mind a little, he took a walk in the woods surrounding his house. This whole situation was still confusing to him. Questions that he couldn't answer flew through his mind, desperately trying to put some logic and reason behind everything that was going on these last few days. It made him feel so…tired. His life had been perfect. His past was the past, and his present was way more alluring than most Pokemon had in front of them.

Until he came.

That retched, filthy, disgusting and horrible human. He still didn't knew why or how, but this idiot had found his way back into his life, and it disturbed him to a very high degree. Still, he couldn't let it go that he had to know every last bit of the situation. And he needed the human for this. But, somewhere in his mind, a voice whispered something. Something that made him feel rather angry.

"Maybe he is as innocent as you are." It said. Kiaro growled a little.

"I will be the judge of that."

* * *

 **I have nothing to say about this chapter. It is something I have worked on for a long time, and I forced myself to put it up, so do not be surprised when it sucks horribly. I have already decided that I will never re-write the other chapters, even if they are shit. I see them as a reminder of how I used to write and how I can improve. Anyway, next update may take a long time, although probably not as long as the wait was for this chapter.**

 **See ya**

 **PTPD**


End file.
